Hermione and Draco Forever
by DarkPrincessMalfoy
Summary: Pansy and Draco are together, how could they not be? Too bad Ron likes Pansy and Hermione can’t stop thinking about Draco. What will happen when Hermione goes after Draco and everything changes? Read and find out! HGDM RWPP HPGW
1. In The Beginning

Hermione and Draco Forever

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Disclaimer: No, we do not own Harry Potter. See, if we DID, then this would be in the books, not here on Duh!

Authors: darkprincessmalfoy (Meg) and --------------(Lydia)

…**In the Beginning…**

_February 1st.._

_Here I am, alone, by the lake. I'm bored out of my mind, seeing I don't have a boyfriend to snog, like everybody else in this place! There's Harry and Ginny, or and Draco and Pansy…my does he ever look hot….eww no! I DID not just say that! But he does look good…good body, second smartest, wait wait stop! I sound like one of his followers! Like I'm starting to LIKE him….no no no! Now I need to wash my mind out with soap! Pansy is so lucky…….no she's not! She's ugly, and horrible, and smelly! But she has him…damn it! Stop thinking/writing about him. Alright, I'm going to go to the library, where I don't have to look at them sucking-face._

_Hermione Cordiela Marietta Granger._

Hermione stood up and carefully placed her diary into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She stood and brushed the dirt off her robes, heading towards the castle.

As she passed the two making out, Draco sneered up at her. "Mudblood, get down in the dirt where you belong." Hermione glared daggers at him and walked on, choosing to ignore his comment but silently in bliss that he had talked to her.

She reached the library and quickly found a comfy chair in a back corner. Ten or so minutes later, the door flew open and she could hear loud mumbling. "Pansy is such a bitch….mudblood is worse…girls are horrible….I hate my father…" Things like this, and she knew it was HIM.

She had a sketch book open as she listened to him rant on. She glanced down at her sketch, and gulped. Oops, she had drawn a near-perfect sketch of Draco –posing- on a chair. The only bit that would have been better were if she were on his lap…..she smiled and drew herself in hastily.

By now Draco had stormed out, and once again the door opened. It was none other than Harry and Ron, her two best friends. "Well she has to be in here!" "Of course, it's her third-home." "See! I told you!" Harry cried out, pointing to Hermione in the back. Hermione slammed her sketch book closed as they walked over. "Hey guys…what's up?" Harry shrugged slightly. "Well…" said Ron. "We were wondering if you could help us with the potions essay…" Hermione frowned and stood up. "Is that all I'm good for? Doing your homework so you pass? I'm leaving." She grabbed her stuff and stormed out.

**A few hours later…**

Hermione sat by the fire, sketch book still with her. She was back to drawing Draco in a number of poses. She smiled slightly, but heard footsteps behind her. She turned and closed the book tightly, realizing it was Harry and Ron. "Hermione…we're here to say sorry we used you. We shouldn't have done that and it was wrong. We're so sorry." Harry said humbly. Ron looked away very awkwardly and Harry elbowed him in the ribs. Ron cleared his throught. "Yeah….I'm sorry too……." He said in a very monotone voice, more as though Harry had forced him then he wanted to.

Harry and Ron sat down beside her. "So…" Hermione said awkwardly, quite bored knowing she could not sketch while they were there. Harry looked as though he had gotten a light bulb over his head. "Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" He suggested. Hermione nodded. "Alright…" Ron smiled. "Yeah! We haven't played that since fifth year!" Harry nodded. "Alright, Hermione, truth or dare?" Hermione shrugged. "Um…dare…" Harry smiled. "Alright, I dare you to kiss Ron on the lips!" Hermione made a horribly disgusted face, and Ron blushed tomato red and pushed Harry off his chair. Hermione stood up and walked over, kissing Ron quickly as she could, then going back and sitting down, turning green and wiping her lips off.

Ron looked at Harry. "Truth or dare?" Harry shrugged. "Truth." Ron smirked. "Who do you like?" Harry blushed a little. "Ginny." He said softly. "GINNY!" He roared, standing up. "MY LITTLE SISTER? HOW COULD YOU!" Harry sighed. "Ron, RON calm down! Please!" Ron sighed and fell back into his chair. "Fine…..hurt her and you die!"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, truth or dare?" Ron frowned. "I'll go with truth, because I really don't want to kiss Harry." "Ron eww!" Harry frowned. "You know I don't like guys!" "Oh whatever." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, who do YOU like then?" Ron blushed tomato red again. Rotten tomato red. "Um…….Pansy Parkinson." He said in a small squeaky voice. Hermione sighed, then grinned. "OH, okay, well I have to go to bed now. Bye!" She grabbed all her stuff and dashed upstairs, a plan forming in her mind.


	2. The Matchmaker

Hermione and Draco Forever

Chapter 2: The Matchmaker

Disclaimer: No, we do not own Harry Potter. See, if we DID, then this would be in the books, not here on Duh!

Authors: darkprincessmalfoy (Meg) and --------------(Lydia)

_February 13th_

_Hello! Today's supposed to be unlucky, but I don't mind! It's gong to be great! I have the best plan in the world! Draco really doesn't like Pansy…and Ron does! He likes Pansy I mean, not Draco eww! Anyways, if I can set Pansy up with Draco, then…oh this is too good! I need to improve it, but all I know is it will end with me, and Draco, and lots of bubbles….dreamy sigh here Oops, fantasizing again! Shit! I'm going to be late for class! Damn! Damn! Damn! Bye!_

_Hermione Cordiela Marietta Granger_

Hermione quickly dashed into the shower and threw open her wardrobe. She pulled out her uniform and grabbed her bags, running for class. She was going to be late! AND it was Potions…

Exactly three minutes after the class has started, she slipped in the door. Prof. Snape glared at her. "Miss. Granger, your late. Ten points from Gryffindor." "But…but…" "No buts! In your seat NOW before I give you a detention!" Hermione looked around and noticed the only seat was beside Draco. Pansy had gotten separated. Hermione pretended to look disappointed as she slipped into the seat.

**After Class**

Hermione caught up with Pansy. "Pansy! Pansy! Malfoy is outside and he needs to talk to you! Go now!" She called. Pansy lit up and dashed outside. She found Ron. "Ron! Ron! Pansy is outside and she needs to talk to you!" She smiled and headed out to watch the show.

Ron got outside and looked around. He spotted Pansy and walked up to her. "Hi, um Pansy…you um, wanted to talk to me?" Pansy turned and almost smiled. "Ro-err I mean Weasly…what are you doing here?" "Well Hermione said…oh my god, I'm sorry!" Pansy shook her head. "Hermione's a bitch. She said Draco was going to be here, and she lied! Or maybe he stood me up!" She had started to cry. "I thought he liked me!" She wailed. Ron awkwardly patted her back. "It's okay…er, Pansy?" "Yeah?" "Do you, er um, maybe want to, um, go out with me?" Pansy grinned. "Yeah! You ARE hot…and Draco DID stand me up…besides I caught him in bed with Lavender two weeks ago!" Ron shook his head. "He IS a ferret…oh, um…sorry." "No problem! So…when?" "Um, tomorrow at Hogsmeade?" Pansy nodded. "Alright, bye then!" She headed off, and so did Ron. A few minutes later, Hermione left aswell.

**The Next Day**

_February 14th, Valentines Day!_

_Today's the day of love, for everyone except me. But it will be when Draco sees' Pansy and Ron together, their going to that neat little place in Hogsmeade. He's going to meet up with Pansy there, because she –forgot- she said she would, and she'll be with Ron! Boy am I good…well, I got to go or I'll miss the carriage! Bye!_

_Hermione Cordiela Marietta Granger_

Hermione dashed onto the carriage and traveled to Hogsmeade. It really was a day with love in the air. She hadn't gotten any cards, but she truly didn't mind. As she entered the place, she saw Pansy and Ron come in and sit down. She smiled and watched them smile into each others eyes, and move forever closer. She smiled wider as their lips met and the door opened. "PANSY!" A boy, or rather mans, voice yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MUGGLE LOVING FOOL WEASLY? WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM? PANSY IT'S OVER BETWEEN US! YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT!" The blonde haired boy stormed out and Hermione quickly followed.

She walked up to him and sat down beside him. "I saw what happened." She said softly. "I'm sorry…" "Granger…can you leave? I'm not in the mood…" Hermione sighed and handed him a butterbeer and a quart of Rocky Road ice-cream. "Here. I'll be going then." She stood to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

They had talked for the entire day, and it was time to leave. "Well, I had a good time…..Draco." She smiled softly, he really was not as horrible as everyone made him out to be. Draco smiled. "Good…Hermione." He spotted Pansy and Ron walk by and pulled Hermione close to him. "What are you-" She was stopped by his lips. As soon as Pansy and Ron walked by, he moved away. "W-what was that for?" She stuttered out. "Um…no reason…..I'll see you later, bye!" He actually seemed embarrassed and he dashed into a carriage as it pulled off.

**At The Castle The Next Day**

_February 15th_

_Today is Sunday and yesterday was the best day of my life! Draco kissed me! MY plan is working! Muhahahaha! I'm going down to the library to write my potions essay, due two weeks Tuesday. I'll write more later. I hope I see Draco in the library….._

_Hermione Cordiela Marietta Granger_

Hermione grabbed her purse and books and headed for the library. She sat down at an empty table and spread her things out. She pulled out the parchment and began to write. Soon enough, she hit a problem. She needed to figure something out. She headed for the shelf and found the book she needed, unfortunately, it was three shelves to high! As she tried to reach it, someone came behind her and pulled the book out, handing it to her. "Thanks…" She turned around and smiled. "Oh, Draco, hi…" He smiled softly. "Hey."

They both sat down at Hermione's table and began to work, Draco was nothing like Harry and Ron. He didn't copy anything she wrote, and he only asked her a few questions, which she showed him in the book. Finally, they both finished the three and a half foot essay Snape needed. "Done." They both said at the same time. Hermione giggled softly, and moved her chair closer to his. "So…" She felt herself leaning in and her lips connected with his. She pulled away quickly. "Oh mithros. I'm so sorry!" She jumped up and gathered her stuff quickly, shoving it in her bag. She dashed out almost in tears.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Alright, I know you think this is going too fast, but it's not! They really won't go out until chapter five maybe if their lucky. Sorry for the shortness, but we're a bit brain dead over here, too much cookie dough! Ha ha, alright…bye then!

See that blue button right there? See what it says? It says REVIEW then GO. Click GO and review! The more reviews we get, the more likely we'll be to update! Tata! REVIEW NOW!


	3. Running From Draco

Hermione and Draco Forever

Chapter 3: Running From Draco

Disclaimer: All I own is my shirt that says "I got and A+ in talking" and all Lyd owns is her gigantic stuffed monkey and all of the rest of her 53+ stuffed animals. Sigh I wish I owned Harry Potter, cause then I'd own Draco Malfoy, and then I could…oh, sorry!

Authors: darkprincessmalfoy (Meg) and --------------(Lydia)

_February 16th_

_I am so so so stupid. I kissed him, and I know I shouldn't have! He's totally going to be like "Uh…I don't like you" or "It's not you, It's me, no, it really is you". I HATE that. My only choice it to avoid him. Don't talk to him unless it's absolutely necessary! My life is so complicated!_

_- Hermione Cordiela Marietta Granger_

Hermione closed her diary and sighed, trying to eat something. It was breakfast, and Harry and Ron looked a bit worried. Ron had not said anything about seeing Hermione and Draco kiss, but she knew he had seen.

She stood up and headed out of the great hall, going for the library. Across the hall, someone else stood out and followed her as she left. She sat down in the library, not noticing the blonde man behind her. She pulled out her sketch book and began to draw, sighing as the picture formed a sad looking Hermione being dejected. Then Draco just sitting on a chair, looking handsome.

"So," said a voice. "You can't stop thinking about me, huh?" She gulped and jumped up, she'd know that voice anywhere!

"I really am flattered, and I feel-" Hermione gathered her stuff and dashed out of the library, not wanting to know how he felt. He glanced after her.

"Hermione! Wait!"

Hermione was already down the hall. She noticed a bit of red hair and followed it, hoping it was Ginny and not Ron. To her luck, it was.

"Ginny!" She called. The girl stopped and turned.

"Oh, hey 'Mione! How's it going with Malfoy?" Ginny smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ginny!" She whined. "How did you know?" Ginny laughed.

"Girl, how can I NOT know? You sketch him day and night, and you kissed him in Hogsmeade."

"He kissed me!" Hermione protested. "Wait, how did you know about my sketches?" Ginny smirked, it reminded her of Draco's.

"I have my ways girl."

"But…I don't think he likes me, I've been avoiding him all day.I don't want to get rejected, because I'd die if he rejected me!" Ginny laughed after this.

"Well he'll HAVE to like you after we're done with you!"

"W-what?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and rushed her to the Gryffindor girls' dorm room.

**Two hours and 23 minutes later…**

(A/N I like random numbers!)

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room. "Ahem! May I have everyone's attention!" She called. The people in the room looked up. In the common room were Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and a few other younger kids. "May I present…….Hermione Cordiela Marietta Granger!" Ginny moved aside, and a completely different looking Hermione walked down the stairs. "Ginny! I want to see what I look like!"

Ginny conjured up a mirror and Hermione walked over to it. Her hair had been straightened and she now sported blonde highlights. She was wearing makeup "GINNY!" and jeans and a white turtle-neck. Hermione sighed and sat down on a chair, Harry and Ron gaping at her.

Hermione glared at Harry. "WHAT?" She sneered, wishing he would just STOP staring at her. Harry gulped nervously, and shrugged. "Um…nothing?" Hermione glared daggers at him and stood up storming out of the common room and outside. She sat down beside a tree, pulling out her wonderful diary.

_Still February 16th_

_Ginny and Lavender gave me a silly makeover. I look HORRIBLE. Nothing like me, besides, Harry was drooling over me, and Seamus kept looking at my chest! Ginny straightened Harry out, but ugg. I stormed out and now I'm here, sitting under a tree wishing I didn't exist. I think I'll go back to sketching now…_

_-Hermione Cordiela Marietta Granger_

Hermione pulled out her sketch book and began to draw, unaware of the someone behind her, watching her. She smiled as her picture came to life, literally. Draco was standing there, waving at her when someone else came up and they began to kiss. She heard a laugh from behind her and spun around.

She gasped as the 'someone' emerged from the shadows. 'No no no NO! He did NOT just see that! Shit shit shit! Bloody Merlin in the name of all that's good…RUN FOR YOU LIFE!' She jumped up and ran as fast as she could, a dumfounded teen standing where she was.

"HERMIONE! WAIT!" He yelled.

**Meanwhile**

"Harry James Potter how DARE you look at another girl like that? I'm your girlfriend and you were staring at her…how can you do this to me?"

"Gin…" He warned, standing up.

"Don't you 'Gin' me! I trusted you and you-" She was silenced though, by him kissing her. Ron shuddered.

"Eww! Can you two get a room?" Ginny pulled away from Harry.

"Gladly." She joked.

Ron shuddered. "No, no no! Eww! Now I'm gonna have nightmares about you two! Please stop!" Despite Ron's best efforts, they were still there.

**Authors Notes and thanks!**

Alrighty-o. Can you guess who it is? Muhahahahaha!

Because we're co-writing this story, we try to update as much as possible, but I don't usually update without Lyd, and it's on my computer, so yesh. THREE REVIEWS! WHOOT WHOOT! PARTY OVER HERE! PARTY OVER THERE! EVERYBODY PARTY…EVERYWHERE!

REVIEW! now! Now! NOW! NOW! Please?

**Crimson Sadows- **Aww, thanks so much! I'm glad you like our story, thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from you later!

**JediPirateElfyDude-** Thank you too! I'm glad you think we're not moving to fast, because sometimes if you have the kiss in the first/second chapter, the Fan Fic is horrible! But don't worry, we have lots of ideas!

**queenofthelameos****- **Really? Thanks!

**REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…**

**Oops…sorry, I'll stop if you just REVIEW! I'm BEGGIN YOU! Lydia smacks "YOU'RE SCARING AWAY EVERYBODY!" Ginny nods "Yeah, she's right!" ME sighs Well SORRY! REVI-sorry.**


End file.
